


Something's Bugging the Prince

by AuthorAlex97 (Sweetie_Curfy)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fever, Other, Parental Royality, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_Curfy/pseuds/AuthorAlex97
Summary: Roman comes down with the stomach flu. Patton's there to help.





	Something's Bugging the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My own tummy is unhappy with me tonight and I wanted to take it out on Roman. So. Here. A very brief sickfic with suffering Roman and Pat Dad.
> 
> (Also this kind of ties in to a headcanon of mine that Roman used to call Patton his dad but stopped after Virgil came around, but he constantly misses the attention he used to get from Patton and secretly aches for it. I think it makes this fic better with that in mind, but that’s just my own opinion! Enjoy the fic!)

The night wasn’t any different than any other night. Patton was cleaning up after dinner while Logan and Virgil talked a small argument over with Thomas, and Roman was off on a quest in his kingdom somewhere.

No, scratch that—Patton paused his dishwashing as he heard Roman’s door open, and the bathroom door shut a long moment later. Roman was home. It was just him and Patton in the mindscape right now.

Turning back to the soapy water in front of him, Patton started to hum along to the Beatles tune serenading him from the speakers of his phone on the counter. A plan for the evening began to formulate in his head. Maybe tonight would be a good night to bake those Butterfinger bars he’d been thinking about making for a while, or a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Cleaning his room up a little might not be a bad idea, either.

But first came the dishes, and then came whatever stories Roman would be bringing to entertain them with tonight. Those were always the important moments of the day.

Patton was just picking up the last pot, however, when the sound of retching sailed through the halls.

Eyes widening, Patton took a step back to peer out of the kitchen.

“Roman?” he called.

He was answered with nothing but the same sound. Patton dropped the pot back into the water, dried his hands off as quickly as possible, and sprinted upstairs.

* * *

Roman wasn’t quite sure what had happened.

Sure, he’d been a little queasy all day, thinking back, but it hadn’t been bad enough to warrant any worry. He had figured he’d just been a little hungry or something, and that after eating, it would pass. And it did, a little! He felt wonderful after eating Patton’s delicious spaghetti dish tonight! He thought he could take on the world!

But then he stepped foot into his kingdom. And it only took about five minutes before he started feeling… well, _worse_. Like if he didn’t wind himself down, things would be coming back up.

His body had shook as he stood motionless in the middle of a field, his sword weak in his left hand’s grip while his right hand hovered in a fist in front of his mouth. Time had stopped all around him. A light layer of sweat wrapped around his body, despite the fact that he was shivering from the cold.

Above all else, his stomach was churning with a ferocity he hadn’t felt since Thomas had caught a severe case of the stomach flu when they were kids. Roman was quite hesitant about admitting it to himself—everyone knows that if you admit that you feel like you’re going to be sick, you _will_ be sick –but he certainly did not feel well, and he very much did not want to get anything on his white suit.

So, shakily, he formed the door back to the mindscape, directly into the hall instead of to his bedroom like usual, and slowly made his way to the bathroom, where he pulled his shirt off and kneeled in front of the toilet.

He didn’t know how long he sat there. It was a while. He let his mouth hang open to cut out the middle man, but it didn’t seem like it was quite ready to yet. By the time anything happened, his tongue was dry and his throat scratchy.

In fact, it was a breath that caught on his parched throat that triggered the cough that had everything coming back up.

Oh, did it _burn._ Between the stomach acids and the spices from the sauce at dinner, every inch of his insides felt like it was on fire. Roman almost feared that his teeth were going to disintegrate if he was throwing up for much longer.

He didn’t know how long he sat there. But sprinting footsteps soon pounded into the bathroom, and gentle fingers began to card his hair away from his forehead.

“Shh, Roman, honey,” a voice soothed. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Roman managed to control himself for a moment, and he gasped for air.

“D-Dad?” he choked out.

“That’s right, kiddo,” Patton whispered. “I’m right here. You’re okay.”

He swallowed thickly, grimacing at the burning going back down again. “I-I don’t feel so good…!”

“I know, Roman, I’m so sorry.”

A hand rested on his back just as he shoved his face back into the toilet; little circles started to carefully calm the churning. Soft reassurances and sharp retches were the only noise to emerge from the bathroom for a long while.

Finally, finally, finally, after what felt like _forever_ , there was nothing left to expel. Though his stomach tried and tried with all its might, Roman simply couldn’t throw anything else up. He coughed and choked until his body gave up, at which point he slumped onto the rim.

Roman let out a whimper. He heard the roll of toilet paper shuffling, and then he felt a wadded piece wipe at his mouth.

“There, feeling any better?” Patton quietly asked.

Another cramp rolled through his stomach, and he cringed, carefully shaking his head. He cracked his eyes open to look at him; through his blurry vision, he could see the concern layered thickly on his features.

Before he could stop himself, Roman sniffled.

“I f-feel terrible…!” he whined.

“Oh, Roman…”

As he burst into dry, dehydrated sobs, a pair of arms wrapped firmly around him, cuddling him into his chest and gently rocking him back and forth. Fingers laced through his hair until they drifted to his cheek; the back of Patton’s hand pressed gently against it, and then the other lifted and pressed his wrist against his forehead.

Letting out a _tsk_ , Patton sighed. “Aw, kiddo. How long have you been feeling like this?”

Roman sucked in a breath and cuddled closer to him. He was so _warm_.

“I-I don’t know,” he whimpered. “I just started throwing up…”

“Kinda came out of nowhere?”

“Mm-hm.”

Patton rubbed Roman’s bicep before shifting them both, pulling them up to their feet as gently as possible. “How about we get you to bed, sweetheart? Does that sound alright?”

Nodding, Roman leaned all of his weight onto Patton. The Dad figure was quick to adjust to this, and he led them back to Roman’s room as fast as he possibly could without upsetting Roman’s stomach any further.

The moment he got Roman to lay in his bed, he tucked the covers up to his chin and pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead. He brushed the hair away and looked Roman in his bleary, glossy eyes.

“I’ll be right back, okay, Princey?”

Patton didn’t wait for a response. He simply cast a gentle smile and backed away, quietly slipping out of the door.

Roman whimpered and reached for him the moment he processed what was going on, but Patton was long gone by then. He glued his eyes to the door, trying his hardest to stay awake for whenever his dad would be back; it wasn’t long, however, before his eyes slunked shut and he fell into a light, feverish doze.

* * *

Something cool was on his forehead. Something _nice_.

Roman cracked his eyes open in time to be greeted with a face that lit a coziness deep into his bones. That face smiled gently before leaning down to the floor; something rustled closer, a plastic bag or something, and then the bed shifted as his dad sat back up to look at him.

“Dad…?” Roman breathed.

“I’m here, Roman. You’re okay.”

A weak smile formed on his lips. Roman let his eyes fall back shut and slumber overtake his being.

**Author's Note:**

> (youtuberswithalex.tumblr.com)


End file.
